One Crazy Night
by Dirtynikki
Summary: AU one shot. This is really mature so rated R NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER AGE. This is just something I came up with. Lucas and Peyton want to have a threesome so they call Brooke. Peyton invites Nathan. All four of the end up having one amazing crazy night LPNB


_Hey people I'm back with other AU one shot. This is really mature so rated R NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER AGE. This is just something I came up with. Lucas and Peyton want to have a threesome so they call Brooke. Peyton invites Nathan. All four of the end up having one amazing crazy night"_

I might do another one depends on the reviews.

_

* * *

_

ONE CRAZY NIGHT.

My girlfriend Peyton has always been a very private girl. I wasn't the only guy she had sleep with and she had only been eaten out by one guy before me. However, she is gorgeous and ended up being dynamo in the sack. We had been dating for approx. 10 months and I always tried to expand on the variety of our sex life. We progressed to the point where she was willing to have sex in public and when there was a danger of getting caught. I had fantasies of having a threesome and one day after an exhausting sex session I suggested the idea to her.

I told Peyton that I thought it would be awesome to have a threesome with her and I would be willing to do it with two guys and her or with another girl, her, and me. She teased me for a bit about it but I mentioned that I thought it would be extremely hot to watch another girl go down on her. Peyton loves it when I run my tongue along her and she took a moment to picture a different girl doing the same. She said that she has never had any form of bi-sexual curiosity before and that she's not sure if she would feel comfortable letting a girl go down on her. She told that there is only one girl she would feel comfortable doing the threesome with and that is our really good friend Brooke Davis.

Brooke has a smoking body and is one of the most fun girls I know. Peyton said that she thinks Brooke would be up for it. I thought Brooke would be the right girl for the job.

I wasn't sure if this was a form of permission for me to progress with the planning stages but I decided to run the idea past Brooke to see what she thought. I told Brooke that I wanted to watch her go down on Peyton and that I was hoping we could arrange a form of "meeting" between us all. Brooke was interested in the idea so I knew the rest was just in the timing.

The following summer we move in together. I called Brooke and invited her into town for a home cooked meal, some wine, and cocktails. She agreed enthusiastically especially when I told her that this was the weekend I wanted to attempt the threesome. We worked out a simple plan and Friday night approached very quickly.

I had told Peyton, that Brook is coming into town, but Peyton had no idea what was in store for her. Peyton walked through the door, came into the kitchen and I greeted her with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her ass with both my hands. She squirmed a little bit but then smiled at me. I continued to kiss her passionately and moved my hands underneath her blouse so I could feel her skin. I rubbed my hands along her back and sides and down her legs.

Peyton was wearing a skirt today which totally just turn me on more, I took full advantage of it by running my hands underneath the material and gently brushing my fingers against her area. I began kissing her neck as I slowly kneaded my fingers over her. She moaned slightly as I could feel her underwear get slightly damp.

I backed Peyton against the wall and I dropped down to a sitting position. I stuck my head up her skirt and I could smell the wonderful fragrance of her when she is starting to get wet. Her underwear was fairly transparent so I stuck my mouth against her and breathed over the top of her area. I massaged her slot with my mouth and nose for a few minutes and then I pulled her underwear down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and pushed herself against my mouth as I ran my tongue along her.

Peyton goes crazy when I do this and I could tell her knees were getting a touch wobbly. I pushed my tongue deep within her and listened to her moan again. I continued to run my tongue along her and before long she had to steady herself from falling by holding on to my shoulders. I brought Peyton to a screaming orgasm and slowly crawled out from underneath of her. She was breathing hard and leaning against the wall. I kissed her and asked her to grab the French bread. She smiled, said ok, and reached down for her underwear. I grabbed them first and said with a smile, "not today Bunnie!" She protested for a little while but I told her it would make me horny to know that the whole time during dinner she was naked underneath her skirt, she agreed to go without them.

Brooke arrived at our apartment. around 5:30.

"Brooke, good to see you" I said, as a hug my old friend

"You too, Lucas Scott" she said, as she looked over at my girl. She winked at me, before walking towards Peyton.

"P. Sawyer, I missed you"

"B. Davis, it great to see you" Peyton said, as she hugged her.

Brooke just smiled, she told me that she was really excited about this. I was pretty excited myself

"Hey I invited Nathan is that okay?" Peyton said, as she looked at Brooke and me. he can't make it till later."

I wasn't sure why she invited Nath, but hopefully he didn't come till ever, Are threesome.

We enjoyed a lovely dinner of Chicken Cordon Bleu with a side of breaded mushrooms, green beans, and bread with French cheese. The choice of Wine was Chianti Classico Riservera 1998. We ate, drank, laughed, and overall had a wonderful time. After the meal I served a dish of baked ice-cream dashed with Crème de Menthe. We opened a second bottle of wine and sat in front of the gas fireplace to continue our conversations.

Soon I invited Brooke and Peyton up to the bedroom so I could show Brooke the king size bed I recently finished constructing. Brooke led the way up the stairs and I took the opportunity to stick my hand up Peyton's skirt to let her know that I was thinking about being with her. We went into my room and all of us hopped on the bed. We chatted for a bit and Brooke excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as Brooke left the room my hand immediately wandered up Peyton's skirt again.

She pushed it away saying Brooke would be back any second. I told her we had at least two minuets and that we could hear the toilet flush so we would know when to stop. I reached my hand back under Peyton's skirt and slowly rubbed my fingers against her. She was already wet and my finger slid inside of her with ease. I leaned her back on the bed and began kissing her neck as my finger slowly went in and out of her. She whispered something about Brooke and I said that she was probably taking a shit so we would have at least 5 min. Peyton seemed to buy this excuse and closed her eyes as my now two fingers were moving within her. Little did Peyton know, Brooke never went to the bathroom and quietly walked back into the room to witness the perfect site of Peyton's dripping area being touched by my fingers.

I looked at Brooke and smiled. She smiled back at me and placed a finger over her lips as to say, "Shhhhhhhhh."

I moved up to Peyton's ear and quietly whispered "I love you Peyton, Relax." As I was saying relax Brooke reached her hands down to the inside of Peyton's legs. Peyton jumped up yelling my name " Lucas" and I kissed her immediately saying, "Sweetheart, it's ok. Trust me." She looked into my eyes and slowly lay back down to the bed. Peyton now had both of her knees in the air, her skirt flipped up.

Brooke was running her hand up and down Peyton's legs slowly inching closer to her area with every passing. I cupped Peyton's neck and kissed her passionately. I stood up and moved behind Brooke just in time to watch her kiss along the outside of Peyton's pussy. Peyton took off her shirt and Brooke pulled off Peyton's skirt. There my girl was, lying on our bed, in just a black bra as my good friend Brooke softly kissed her thighs

I was extremely excited and could feel myself running out of room in my pants. I watched Brooke crouch down by Peyton and move her tongue up and down her slit. Peyton was extremely wet as Brooke found her clit and gently massaged it with her fingers. I walked behind Brooke and put my arms around her. I moved them down over her legs, back up over her stomach; I cupped her breasts and then moved my hands back down her pants. I found her button and un-did it, zipped her zipper down, and slowly removed her pants. Brooke let me do all of this without taking her mouth away from Peyton and when I was done I noticed she was wearing a little pair of black panties.

This was really hot to me now, Peyton just in a bra, as Brooke kneel in between her legs just in panties.

Peyton was nearing orgasm because I could hear it in her moans. Her eyes were closed tight and she was clutching a pillow with both of her hands. Brooke's tongue moved up and down Peyton at a more rapid pace. I reached around Brooke again and removed her panties. Now my girlfriend was being eaten out by a beautiful girl while I was watching. I decided to even the score a little bit and stripped down to my boxers.

My cock was pushing against my boxers I walked over to Peyton, I took her hands and guided them to my penis and she softly stroked me over my boxers. She was still moaning from Brooke's lovely mouth and softly said, "Brooke… please don't stop. I looked at my beautiful girlfriend lying on my bed and thought about how I must be the luckiest guy in the world.

Peyton opened her eyes, looked at me, smiled, " Take them off" she said, I yanked down my boxers, "come closer" I did. She brought her mouth against cock. She took me inside of her mouth and slowly ran her tongue around my head. Damn" was all I could say,

"OH, GOD" she yelled, I frozen as I watched gallons of cum fly out of my girls very happy pussy.

"Am I late" a voice said, as we all stopped for a moment.

I frown, " Hey I thought it would be fun, Nathan and Lucas watched. " she smiled at me. i could believe she knew I had this plan.

"I like it" Brooke said, as she licked her lips.

" Whatever you want babe" I said, as I kissed her.

Brooke laid down beside her, "So Nathan, I'm very wet, so do you mind if I borrowed your tongue" she wink.

"No" Peyton said, as she sat up. " I want to return the flavor"

I was sure I was dreaming, I just watched my girl get eaten out, but my ex-girlfriend, and her best friend, now my girl wants to eat me her out.

" I would love that" Brooke said, "If it's okay with Lucas"

"Yeah, that fine with me" I said,

"good because, I want you to stand behind me, my nipples are on fire" Peyton said, as she winked at me. "Nathan, come here"

Nathan walked over he had striped down to his boxers "Yeah"

"You take care of Brooke's breast, Lucas will take care of mine, Once Brooke cums, I will work her up again, just another to get her wet. Then I will move so you can slid in to her. Lucas will slide into me."

I couldn't believe how Peyton was talking, "God, I love you" I whispered, as I stood behind, My hands were massaging her breast.

Brooke had spread her legs a little as if to give Peyton some space to lay. Peyton maneuvered herself into that space, Peyton took her hand that was tangled up in the mess of brown hair and gently ran it town the milky white skin of the brunette. The light touch sent chills down Brooke's body, her nipples

Nathan mouth's found it's way to Brooke's erect nipples. Nathan first let his whole mouth envelope her nipple, then proceeded to flick it back and forth with his tongue,

I allowed allowed my hand to move inside Peyton's thigh. My fingers trickled on Peyton's skin, on one of her most sensitive areas. With each stroke, Peyton slipped her legs more and more open.

Without hesitation, I inserted two fingers into Peyton's pussy, which was soaking wet. With the insertion, "Don't stop baby"

My eyes widen as I watched Peyton make her way to Brooke pussy. When she reached them, he enveloped them, kissing each lip as if he were kissing her actual lips.

"God,........peyt, don't stop"

Nathan and i stopped, when a few moments later as Brooke yelled : Holy shit!" . It was obvious that she just came. Peyton now moved her mouth and used her hand to run Brooke's clit, She worked her up again.

Peyton moved up the bed next to Brooke. She kissed Brooke passionately on the lips as I pressed my hard-on against Peyton's eager vagina. I slid in side of Peyton without any problem and pushed myself in as far as I could go. Peyton let out a moan of pleasure.

I looked over I watched as Nathan slowly slid his way in. He moved In and Out and In and Out until I could hear Brooke's familiar moans.

I re-adjusted and brought Peyton's feet to my chest. I pushed myself into her again and Peyton was on her back, with her feet against me giving me perfect access to her. I thrust-ed myself all the way inside of my girl several times. I could not help looking at myself enter Peyton and then look over and see Brooke her eyes were close so was Peyton

. I switched my motion so I was entering Peyton fast but not going very far in. I was going back and forth extremely fast and then out of no where I would slam myself deep inside her. " Yes, Lucas god again" She loves it when I do this. I continue to enter her in the same way for quite some time. I move fast inside of her. In and out and in and out and in and out and then all the way in. "I so close, Baby"

"yes, yes, oooooooooooooooo" ,I hear Peyton and Brooke scream at the same time and I notice a smiling Nathan, I just smiled back.

Pretty soon I was getting to the point were I needed to bust. I continued to push myself in and out of my girl with increased speed. I was going a little bit faster and would slam against her a little bit harder with every thrust. Peyton was screaming in pleasure and squeezing Brook's free hand.

Brooke was screaming in pleasure. Nathan moaned loudly . he pulled out in cum ed all of Brooke stomach

. I was screaming as I slammed into Peyt and pulled out then slammed right back into her. I cum in buckets.

Nathan and I collapsed in exhaustion beside two of the most beautiful girls we have ever met. We all laid next to each other breathing hard for a few minuets.

"We should do this again" Brooke said.

"Yeah, we should" Peyton said, as she laid her head on my chest. I looked over a Nathan, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"You glad you came man"

"I don't ever want to leave" Nathan said, as he kissed Brooke head.

This was one of the most crazy, hot, amazing nights of my life. God I hope we can do it again."


End file.
